Reference guides have become increasingly popular due to the growth in the travel industry. Printed reference guides currently exist for various cities and can be found in variety of bookstores. Printed reference guides provide users information about landmarks and other points of interest by describing the landmarks and points of interest and providing related pictures.
A problem with the printed reference guide is that it is not interactive and may not readily available to users across the country. In the high-tech world, information needs to be easily available from anywhere and at anytime. The printed reference guides are printed once every year or a certain period and are not updated frequently. Also the content in the reference guides is provided mostly by the editor or company publishing the reference guide and does not allow much, if any, user interaction.
Some reference information for particular cities also exists online on the Internet However the information available is not comprehensive nor does it allow user interaction that would continuously enhance the information. Thus reference guides that currently exist lack recent pictures and information and are not complete for their intended use.